New Beginnings
by FaeBug
Summary: A D/N fanfic, some fluff but kind of a mix up of when they meet and where.


**(A/N):** This is my first fan fiction, and it's about Daine and Numair. It's slightly mixed up though. Daine's story is basically the same, but she never met Numair till she was 19 and at the fair in Cria with Onua. This is my first fan fiction, so I would appreciate any reviews telling me I did right and what I did wrong

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot, Tamora Pierce owns everything, even Numair *sigh*

Chapter 1

Numair Salmalin leaned against the railing of the ship, trying not to be sick. He wanted to see the coast of Tortall as soon as possible. It seemed unreal that after all he had been through, he was finally staring a new life. After running away from Carthak and Orzone, he hid in the Copper Isles, under a new name and lifestyle. He had heard gossip and tales of Tortall, a country with female knights, no slavery, and a place to start over. Now at 33 years old, the black robe mage was heading there, hoping against hopes to get there safely.

He had had a hard life, from his parent kicking him out at 13, afraid of his magic, to meeting and being betrayed by most of his 'friends' at the University at Carthak. He had truly believed Orzone was his friend, but the Emperor wanted him to fight and kill for power and prestige. He had rebelled, and fought, but was captured. His memories of torture and starvation resurfaced, given his handsome face a drawn and pained look. With the help of his friend and teacher, Lindhall, he had escaped, but at a price. For years, he lived in the Copper Isles, performing, acting, juggling, and trying to stay alive.

Now he dreamed about wiping his slate anew, and finding work with the Tortallian king, Jonathon of Conte. He heard that the king had changed Tortall, by allowing girls to be knights and choosing a female knight for his Champion. Numair hoped that by being a black robe mage, one of only seven or eight in the world, the king would allow him to work at the palace, maybe even take his vengeance on the Emperor of Carthak.

-Three Weeks Later-

The mage was limping through Cria ignoring the fair surging around him. His normally swarthy and tan skin was gray-tinged with pain and the struggle to stay conscious. His long, raven black hair was loosely tied back, trying to give a semblance of care. He was looking for someone, anyone, who could help him. The fight with assassins from Carthak had nearly drained him of his Gift, and the gash on his thigh, hidden by a cloak and unprofessionally wrapped with an extra dirty tunic, was extremely painful. He was hoping to find someone named Onua, of the K'miri (?), because apparently she was heading for Tortall, Corus more specifically. Above the noise of the crowd, he heard a woman's voice ring out, "Daine, are you ready?" Prepared to ignore it, he paused when he heard the reply. "Coming Onua, Kit's being troublesome."

The reply was lost, but Numair headed towards the voices, hoping he could catch this Onua. He thought about the other voice, Daine was her name apparently. He had heard rumors of a young woman who was also called the Wildmage because of her wild magic. Wild magic had been his favorite at the University; he was ridiculed because few believed in its existence. When he had heard the stories, he passed them off as being just that, but he secretly hoped they were true, because then he might meet this Wildmage when in Tortall.

He was still looking around, and saw a woman who looked like she might be of K'miri, and lurched towards her, his head spinning from the pain. He stopped before her and cleared his throat before asking, "Are you Onua?" She didn't look up from packing her bags on a horse, but nodded. Numair sighed in relief before continuing, "Are you heading to Corus?" This time she glanced up, about to nod, but then looked at his face.

"Are you all right?"

"Umm, no," he managed to get out, his vision beginning to blur.

"Horse Lords, sit down before you faint. Daine, get over here!"

The mage managed collapse to by the fence, and then he blacked out entirely. He woke up with the face of the woman-Onua he remember- and a younger woman's face. His heart lurched when he looked at her, stormy blue-gray eyes, full soft lips, a stubborn looking chin, and curly brown hair. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He quickly realized he was staring and that someone was speaking.

"Sir, are you alright? Hello?"

"Oh, yes I'm alright," he managed to reply unconvincingly.

"Who are you?" asked the younger woman.

"Numair Salmalin. I was wondering if I could get ride to Corus?" His tone rose to a question at the end. The two women, clearly long-time friends, exchanged glances.

"What do you think, Daine?"

Numair realized that the gorgeous woman was the Wildmage! He had to go with them; he had so many questions for her.

"I think he's alright. What about you Cloud?" Cloud, a pony, snorted and leaned down the sniff the fallen man. Daine giggled and told Onua that Cloud believed that the 'stork man' was safe. _It is true_, Numair thought, _she can talk to animals! _Onua laughed and helped the mage stand up, struggling with his six foot 5 inch frame.

"Stork man it is," she remarked, still laughing. Numair managed to stand up and grab the fence post before he fell over again. Daine looked worried and grabbed his arm to support him. This close, Numair could smell her, which didn't help his racing heart. She smelled like hay and grass and the outside in general. It was intoxicating. She was intoxicating. He quickly shook his head, cleared his thoughts, ignored the pain, and clumsily mounted the pony offered him before fainting across its neck.


End file.
